Seraphic Devil
by queen.scorpion
Summary: //Yaoi//MurakixOriya//Oriya's POV, TWT// Existiriam divindades imprecisas: anjos decadentes a perversidade ou demônios verdadeiramente arrependidos. Mas ele se definia simplesmente em um mesmo ser personificado simultaneamente a ambos.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei e seus personagens são propriedade de Yoko Matsushita e não me pertencem. Esta história, entretanto, é minha propriedade e não deve ser usada sem permissão.

* * *

**Seraphic Devil**

Eu vejo algo e não vejo...  
Não vejo.  
Na verdade só consigo ver o seu reflexo.

Quase nunca isso acontece em Kyoto.

Vez ou outra eu ouço murmúrios a respeito desse lugar, vindos das mais diversas pessoas que inevitavelmente acabam passando a mesma idéia contraditória. É considerado um dos mais atrativos pontos turísticos do Japão, tendo por si lugares diversos. Mesmo não agradando alguns serve de agrado para outros e não satisfaz àqueles que apreciam um quê mais movimentado e menos enigmático; principalmente com suas noites, onde muitos lugares tornam-se silenciosos a ponto de qualquer ruído ecoar até um amanhecer distante – sendo até este período envolvidas por uma densa penumbra.

'Ah, mas esse lugar é assustador', elas dizem. Assustador eu não diria; simplesmente um exagero. Uma afirmação como essa jamais teria sido feita por mim, independente das circunstâncias que a província se encontrasse. Por questão de costume, talvez – afinal de contas, está é a minha morada – ou somente por nutrir boas recordações. Kyoto sempre seria citado por mim como um dos lugares mais perfeitos para se viver; com sua serenidade é possível a qualquer um ter a oportunidade de ouvir sem dificuldade a própria respiração.

Este pode ser o motivo de que há tempos intermináveis não aconteça nada de surpreendente por aqui; o lugar não se torna vítima de nenhuma fatalidade se comparado às outras províncias. Nem sequer o Kokakurou, que sempre tivera todos os motivos para ser mal interpretado em doses elevadas, ainda que eu sempre tenha feito o possível para manter as aparências daqui – discreta e estrategicamente elaborada – em benefício dos próprios freqüentadores: políticos, advogados, empresários e até mesmo médicos.

A frente se mostra apenas como um requisitado restaurante; nada muito extraordinário, mas quem o conhece um pouco mais a fundo já visualizou o belíssimo jardim de inverno, com a pequena quantidade de simples árvores, cuidadosamente escolhidas para transmitir ao ambiente uma nova essência. Era o jardim que separava o restaurante do ilícito bordel e era deste que provia todo o mistério. Para que tudo se tornasse tão misterioso quanto ele...

Exatamente como essa Lua.

.  
.  
.

O intuito que eu tinha em treinar fora por água abaixo desde que vi em minha espada o brilho da Lua; claro a ponto de ofuscar minhas íris vermelhas e desnortear repentinamente, até que minha concentração se perdesse e acabasse mesmo fazendo com que eu me considerasse um 'lunático'. Irônico assim. De inicio, apenas aquele brilho havia desorientado, mas ao me movimentar moderadamente, a espada pôde refletir o corpo celeste inteiro. Concluí então que não era nenhuma ilusão de ótica referente à cor dos meus olhos: o satélite estava completamente avermelhado.

No ocidente uma visão daquelas seria considerada um mau presságio ou simplesmente seria temida. Mas para mim tinha outro significado, muito além de um simples medo ou admiração. Era um dos fenômenos que mais me lembrava dele e não somente trazia sua lembrança como me golpeava com uma sensação de solidão seguida de um enorme aperto no coração que sempre sentia ao ver a Lua daquela forma.

Coisas relativamente simples como essa me faziam perceber o quanto preciso dele. O quanto me faz falta e o quão dependente eu acabara me tornando de uma só pessoa.

- Muraki...

No fim sempre terminaria assim, comigo sussurrando o nome dele. Muito mais um murmúrio do que um sussurro: era um chamado interiormente desesperado, feito mesmo com o conhecimento prévio de sua insuficiência. Não adiantaria nada. Pior ainda: não mudaria em nada uma situação que se mantivera exatamente a mesma durante tanto tempo. Porque eu sempre soube ter sido considerado o conveniente dono do Kokakurou; arriscaria dizer o confiável colega de faculdade, mais tarde amigo... Mas quando chegaria o momento em que Muraki passaria a me ver simplesmente como Oriya? Logo? Nunca?

Dói demais pensar no tempo.  
O tempo pode curar, mas é o que mantém divinamente as minhas dores.

Mais doloroso ainda é dar-se conta de quanto tempo já se passou sem a apresentação de novos resultados. Pela sabe-se lá qual vez consecutiva, cansava de me torturar, tendo a doce ilusão de que tudo poderia facilmente se apagar com uma boa noite de sono ou apenas o ato de equivocar a mim mesmo, fechando os olhos, como naquele exato momento...

- Achou que eu não viria?

...para logo em seguida voltar a abri-los instantaneamente; a perplexidade sendo transmitida através daquilo. Fora inevitável, eu tinha que admitir. Era o impacto que aquela voz produzia. Por sorte, ainda me mantinha de costas, mas por relevância prendi minha respiração no intuito de poder ouvir uma segunda sem precisar me virar e comprovar a presença de alguém a poucos metros atrás.

Ao sinal positivo, meu semblante se normalizou.

- Eu não estranharia. Você é cheio de surpresas. - respondi enquanto me virava. A princípio enxergando apenas o vulto de um homem aparentemente alto e forte. Os cabelos, mesmo pela falta de iluminação nos fundos do jardim de inverno, destacavam-se em meio às folhagens e árvores presentes.

- Verdade - mais uma vez aquela voz. Não me restavam mais dúvidas e mesmo que Muraki não tivesse saído de onde estava antes, com o intuito de se aproximar de mim, teria certeza de que era realmente ele. - Mas não com você, Oriya.

Consegui visualizá-lo por fim. E teria me sentido lisonjeado por aquela observação caso não estivesse decididamente acostumado com o requinte que ele sempre tinha com as palavras. Ele continuava o mesmo, demonstrando uma constante expressão de seriedade, sempre com seus olhos estreitos, mas assustadoramente observadores. Raramente o veriam com um semblante diferente daquele. Mesmo que vissem, não seriam capazes de identificar sua sinceridade ao expressá-lo. Algo que eu era bastante grato em ter presenciado – uma única vez. Única. Que jamais seria apagada de minha mente, neste ou em outro mundo. Talvez por prezar tanto este fato, eu não me abale ao encontrá-lo sempre com a mesma expressão.

Independentemente, não sabia o que ele queria naquela ocasião. Não sabia, realmente. Ainda que o conhecesse tão bem tinha consciência de que seus objetivos eram indecifráveis em relação aos meus. Ele sim sabia o que eu pensava – o que nunca deixei de pensar.

Em circunstância alguma Muraki viria me visitar por livre e espontânea vontade. Jamais seria pelo fato de sentir saudades – esse deve ser um sentimento tão ridículo para ele que soava irônico cogitá-lo; nem mesmo tranqüilizar-se nas ruas calmas de Kyoto. Ele sempre me procurou e de fato sempre me procuraria por interesse único e exclusivo dele. E somente dele; jamais envolvendo qualquer cúmplice ou sócio recém intitulado – que talvez fosse a única coisa que me levava a não sentir incômodos maiores e acabava sendo algo ótimo, já que, caso eu me incomodasse, Muraki não se importaria nem um pouco.

Eu tinha ciúmes dele sim. Morria de ciúmes por dentro e praticamente me rasgava, tentado em demonstrar esse tipo de sentimento. Sabia que aquilo machucava, mas sabia também que demonstrar seria pior e eu me sentiria a pessoa mais humilhada do mundo sem o menor sinal de reciprocidade.

Por essa nossa relação um tanto quanto fria, não fizemos cerimônia assim que nos vimos, seguindo em direção a entrada, acompanhados por uma das minhas criadas no percurso que se estendeu do jardim até o corredor do bordel, privado aos clientes de minha propriedade.

Com grande eficiência a criada trazia uma bandeja com saquê – avisada talvez por uma das outras que havia recebido Muraki. Se tratando dele, as experientes senhoras sabiam que não precisariam pedir autorização para nada. Por fim, adentramos em meu quarto, onde logo me ocupei em guardar minha espada na bainha.

- Wakadanna(¹), deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não, Toki. Pode sair - foi a minha ordem, assim que a bandeja foi depositada sobre uma mesinha em uma das extremidades do local. Toki saiu, fazendo antes uma breve reverência não só a mim como também a Muraki, que sem perder muito tempo adiantava-se em se servir do saquê, influenciando para que eu abrisse um singelo sorriso.

Sempre soube a apreciação que ele tinha por qualquer bebida que lhe fosse oferecida por mim, ainda que no geral fossem chás – de fato a especialidade que eu tinha sempre esteve nos chás. Desta vez, porém, era apenas saquê e mesmo assim não houve hesitação por parte dele em sorver a bebida.

- Então... O que o trás aqui? - perguntei por fim, me aventurando em tomar um pouco do saquê enquanto esperava a resposta. Resposta esta que não veio rapidamente, ainda que já estivéssemos acomodados, sentados de frente à pequena mesa, encarando fixamente um ao outro. Alguns segundos se passaram até que por incômodo maior o silêncio se dispensou temporariamente:

- Acho que desta vez não há um motivo especial.

Aquilo me pareceu estranho. Inicialmente estranho, passando a tornar-se irônico em questão de segundos. Teria todos os motivos do mundo para desconfiar totalmente daquelas palavras e não desperdicei nenhum deles. Não tinha a intenção de crer em absolutamente nada, nem mesmo com uma curta explicação – que provavelmente viria; talvez nem se fosse uma explicação longa e precisa...

Mais silêncio.

O fato de meu semblante ter se mantido normal desde o primeiro momento em que recebi a resposta não estava fazendo efeito algum. Se as coisas continuassem daquela forma, tanto eu quanto ele não sairíamos do lugar dentro de uma conversa ainda bastante incompreendida.

Magnífica ilusão a minha.

.  
.  
.

Mal havia acabado de pensar naquilo, quando houve uma ação. Não consegui raciocinar muito bem, mas pude ver claramente Muraki, com a maior paciência do mundo, tirando os óculos e abandonando o saquê. Sim, eu soube que ele abandonara o saquê e não fora pelo fato de a bebida não tê-lo agradado, porque logo em seguida ele se colocou de pé, vindo em minha direção.

Eu, que o encarava durante todo esse período, desviei o olhar daquelas íris prateadas o mais imediatamente que pude, tendo ainda captado por alguns segundos a insinuação por trás deles. A apreensão que senti ao perceber que ele continuava vindo em minha direção era algo curioso considerando que não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. As batidas no meu coração encontravam-se descompassadas e aos poucos eu começava a acreditar na última afirmação que escutara. Mesmo que não devesse. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo seria ingenuidade demais – maior do que a de qualquer pessoa que Muraki já tivesse enganado.

Sem encará-lo, conseguia perceber que ele estava perto; muito perto. O calor que repentinamente envolveu meu corpo confirmava isso. Ou talvez fosse o calor do corpo dele passando sorrateiramente para o meu.

- Levante-se.

Apertei os olhos. Não era uma ordem, mas sim um pedido que poderia até mesmo ser negado. Eu tinha o direito de fazê-lo. Sabia que tinha e até mantinha dentro de mim coragem suficiente para isso, mas ela deveria estar enjaulada; desprotegida, talvez. O impulso de fazer o que ele havia me pedido passou por cima, vitorioso, com grande facilidade.

Quando me forcei a recuperar a visão, espontaneamente depositei o saquê sobre a mesa e fui me levantando até me dar conta da perigosa aproximação e da sutileza das mãos de Muraki sobre meu rosto, de uma forma que não teria percebido de imediato. Por descuido, meus olhos se arregalaram e ele notou – desta vez eu não estava de costas, tendo como esconder qualquer reação ou improvisar uma outra.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que hoje vim por você?

De todas as pessoas nesse mundo, por que diabos ele estava fazendo aquilo _comig__o_?!

- Não - respondi secamente, de imediato. Meu 'não' provavelmente não fora convincente porque o rosto dele tinha se aproximado, até que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração contra meu pescoço em denúncia à aproximação de um toque quente, fervendo – resultado dos lábios encontrando-se com minha pele. Em certo momento, não soube se a temperatura se devia aos lábios dele ou se vinha da minha própria pele. - Muraki, por favor...

Já estava praticamente suplicando para que ele parasse. Não só em palavras; minhas mãos insistentemente tentavam afastá-lo, em batalha com as mãos dele que acabavam fazendo tudo se tornar em vão num entrelace delicado com as minhas. Aquilo havia simplesmente me desarmado. E parecia que a tentativa em interromper não havia lhe intimidado nem um pouco; diria que não causara nenhuma influência se não houvesse sentido aqueles lábios deslizarem sensualmente trilhando meu pescoço e queixo, tendo-os como final de sua trajetória colados aos meus.

Eu poderia passar a odiá-lo pelo resto da vida.  
Mas nunca seria capaz de esquecer um só segundo daquele momento.

Ele estava me beijando.

Mesmo sabendo que não deveria. De forma que um simples estalar de lábios se transformava e passava à ousadia de uma invasão de línguas em território alheio. Línguas que massageavam umas às outras e dançavam refletindo um crescente desejo que aumentava cada vez mais por ambas as partes. Assim como Muraki sabia que não deveria estar fazendo aquilo, eu sabia que não deveria corresponder – que deveria cessar. Mas naquele momento me pareceu impossível. Teria continuado a ser caso a ousadia não redobrasse e, ao invés de sentir somente o beijo, eu começasse a senti-lo deslizar uma das suas mãos pelo meu corpo – por cima do quimono –, seguindo do pescoço ao peito até, em movimentos habilidosos, escorregar lascivamente, parando em meu sexo.

Céus, já era demais...

- Muraki!

Seu nome. Eu gritara aquele nome. Falaria, gritaria, murmuraria; não importava. Por bem ou por mal eu acabaria pronunciando o nome dele, independente da incerteza sobre minha voz ter realmente ecoado ou ter sido compreendido. Minha voz saíra afinal?... Já não tinha mais convicção quanto a isso. Continuava ofegando após ter me afastado de forma um tanto quanto brusca perante a delicadeza que ele conseguia manter – atitude suficiente para conseguir me domar, redobrando a sensação que eu sentia de possuir um auto-controle patético.

Me encostei contra a parede, ignorando a diferença de temperatura que ela tinha em relação ao meu corpo.

Encarava o chão fixamente como se fosse um local demasiadamente interessante de se apreciar e a precisão com que eu o encarava só me fez perceber pouco abaixo de mim uma sucessão de marcas recentes de lágrimas que caíam continuamente.

As minhas lágrimas.

- O que houve?

... ...Era uma piada? Sim, precisava ser uma piada. Talvez agora eu desconhecesse o tão aclamado e onipotente doutor e este houvesse adquirido o hábito de expressar gracejos. Logo ele, que sempre tinha conhecimento de qualquer coisa com total antecedência a qualquer um veio me fazer aquela pergunta? _Só podia ser uma piada_. Ele só podia estar brincando comigo de uma das piores formas possíveis. E esse pensamento só fez crescer no meu interior uma revolta refletida sob a forma de uma imprudente raiva.

- Como o quê?! – perguntei, segurando com força o sobretudo que ele usava. Ignorei o retorno da aproximação entre nós dois, inconscientemente questionando de onde conseguira tirar forças para me aproximar dele outra vez e encará-lo com os olhos cheios d'água. Era humilhante. Meu desespero era completamente visível. - Como o quê?... Você _sabe_ que eu sempre nutri um sentimento por você. Sabe que eu te amo e faz uma coisa dessas comigo, como se eu fosse um qualquer e não significasse nada!

Se eu tinha orgulho, não sabia onde ele estava. Muraki estava tranqüilo, quieto... Parecia que eu não havia lhe causado efeito nenhum, tanto em minha manifestação física quanto em minha trágica manifestação verbal.

- Oriya... Você sabe que eu não sinto o mesmo. - _sabia_! Claro que sabia. Sequer tinha necessidade em ser lembrado a respeito disso. Se qualquer outra frase além daquela houvesse sido dita eu teria considerado suficiente. Agradeceria aos céus pelo simples fato d'ele ter decidido me dar uma reposta. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Excepcionalmente o que eu havia acabado de escutar teria me doído muito menos caso ele não mantivesse um sorriso terno estampado no rosto ao se pronunciar. Mas eu anulei completamente aquele pensamento da minha mente ao escutar a frase que veio a seguir: - Você é belíssimo quando chora.

.  
.  
.

Jamais eu responderia àquilo.

Minhas íris se mantinham vermelhas agora, não somente pela pigmentação da cor dos meus olhos. Aquilo não me impediu de continuar a banhá-los com a pequena quantidade de água salgada; várias trilhas marcando minha palidez enquanto passos ecoavam em direção à porta de saída daquele cômodo. Não soube por quantas horas meus olhos enxergaram a dimensão, embaçados. Não contei o tempo, afinal. Acabaria me assustando ao concluir por quanto tempo chorei por ele. Mas era o que ele queria afinal, não?...

Não deveria me surpreender com os padrões de beleza que Muraki Kazutaka possuía. Padrões aos quais anjos ou demônios não dariam a mínima atenção se não fossem um mesmo ser.

**NA:** (¹) Wakadanna: jovem amo.

Julho/2007 


End file.
